Jeckat
Jeckat is the friendship/possible love triangle between Jade, Beck, & Cat (J'/ade, B/'eck, and C/'at'). It can also be called Cadeck (C'/at, J/'ade, Be/'ck') or Badat (B'/eck, J/'ad/e, C/'at'). Throughout the series, Jade seems to be closest with Beck and Cat. Cat and Beck also seem to tolerate Jade's behavior well, and seem to be the ones who are the least afraid of her. Cat seems to be the only girl who can interact with Beck, without Jade getting angry and jealous because she knows Cat wouldn’t do anything to hurt their relationship. Both girls have kissed Beck. Cat has said on TheSlap that she wanted Beck and Jade to get back together. Beck and Jade also seem to have some kind of paternal control over Cat and are even said to babysit her from time-to-time. For the individual pairings, see Bade, Bat, and Cade. Jeckat Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Jade chooses Cat and Beck (with Eli and Tori) to be in her improv group. *During the alphabet improv, Beck and Cat both try to calm Jade down. (Beck tells her to relax, and Cat agrees, saying "Totally!") *In the improv, Cat (with Eli) play Jade and Beck's kids. *Tori Chooses them (with Andre) to be in the Alphabet Improv group. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade doesn't seem jealous when she learns that Cat and Beck would be paired together. *Cat and Beck are both worried about Jade when she gets "hit" by Tori. *Cat and Beck both seem to believe Jade's version of the story instead of Tori's. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade and Beck have a quick conversation about Cat when she runs out of the RV, yelling, "Gotta pee!" *When they get out of the RV, Beck kisses Cat's head, and Jade hugs her. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *The three were talking at the beginning of the episode (along with Tori and Daniel) *Jade doesn't mind Cat touching Beck's face when Daniel was covering Cat's eyes *Beck and Jade went to find out why Tori would spray Cat with cheese, essentially helping and standing up for Cat. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They all go to Karaoke Dokie together, along with André. *Beck cheers loudly for Jade and Cat as they sing Give It Up and is upset when they lose in the karaoke competition. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Jade calmly explain to Cat why they will not be taking Rex to the hospital. 'A Film by Dale Squires ' *Cat and Beck kiss for one of the scenes in the movie, and Jade doesn't seem jealous. However, she later slaps Cat, possibly for revenge. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade, Beck, and Cat (with Andre and Robbie) help Tori find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *When Jade says that ice cream reminds her of her unhappy childhood, Cat asked her about it, and Beck told Jade she doesn't have to help if she doesn't want to. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat knows about Beck and Jade's text fight and is shocked when Jade shows her a message that she had sent to Beck. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Cat asks that in what street are they on, and Beck replies "Let's just say that it ain't Sesame Street," Cat says that she loves Sesame Street and starts singing, and Jade screams to her: "NO!" **'Cat:' What street are we on? **'Beck:' Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street. **'Cat:' I love Sesame Street! Sunny... **'Jade:' NO! Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat is Jade's secret Santa, and Cat walks up to Beck and Jade to give Jade her present. *When Cat gets up to Beck and Jade, she says, "Hi! Secret Santa time!" which makes Jade ask, "You, mine or his?" 'The Breakfast Brunch ' *The three of them sit on the couch together. Jade and Cat both have their legs on Beck's lap. *They are all laughing together while eating the tacos. *When Jade is harassing Cat and Cat is telling Jade to leave her alone, Beck tells them in a firm voice to knock it off. *Jade tells Beck to give Cat hot sauce for her taco, and he does. *When Beck is feeding Cat a taco, Jade didn't seemed jealous; in fact, she seemed happy. 'The Worst Couple ' *Jade, Beck, and Cat are together in the janitor's closet. *Jade and Beck both want Cat to be there to settle their dispute. *Cat tries to help Beck and Jade work out their argument. *As a result of Beck and Jade's fighting and interrogation of Cat, Cat becomes so stressed out that she faints. 'Andre's Horrible Girl ' *Jade has nothing to do because of her break up with Beck so she hangs out with Cat instead. *Beck and Jade both try to comfort Cat when she is crying. *Beck and Jade cover for Cat, saying that the earthquake damaged the house, not her. 'How Trina Got In' *Jade and Beck accept licorice out of Cat's bra. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Beck continuously tries to stop Jade from killing Cat for shaving off her eyebrows. 'The Blonde Squad' *Jade and Cat, as well as Tori, star together in Beck's play. Season 4 'One Thousand Berry Balls' * Cat went to Beck and Jade and talked to them about Robbie. * Jade and Beck went to Cat when she was hurt. TheSlap.com Hints *Jade was angry that Beck joined TheSlap without telling her, and Cat also got involved in the conversation: **'Jade: '''Isn't it nice that my boyfriend joined TheSlap.com and didn't tell me? AWESOME. **'Cat:' OMG! NO WAY!!! What a jerk! (JK Beck, I really like you and think you're so cool.) **'Beck:' Thanks, Cat. Jade, I signed up two hours ago. **'Jade: Yeah, exactly. TWO HOURS!!! *Cat made a video profile and Jade commented on it. Beck explained that Jade was actually giving Cat a big compliment **'''Cat: Watch me do my video profile upside down and sideways! **'Jade: '''I didn't hate that. I didn't say it was good. I just didn't hate it! **'Beck:' Don't worry, that's a HUGE compliment coming from her. *Jade got mad at Cat for a comment she made, and Beck explained why she was angry. **'Cat': I'm sick of waiting for Christmas! I want to celebrate it now! Ho! Ho! Ho! **'Jade:' You have no idea how much I hate you right now. **'Beck:' Jade hates whenever someone mentions Christmas BEFORE December 1st **'Cat''': I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some figgy pudding to cheer you up *Cat said that she wants Jade & Beck to get back together when she turned Beck into a strawberry. Photo Gallery Fanfictions Friendship *Holiday for Cat by sammy103 CONTAINS BADE ROMANCE AND BAT AND CADE FRIENDSHIP *Social Strain by imlaughingnow CONTAINS BADE ROMANCE AND CADE FRIENDSHIP *Beach Baby by freezy queen CONTAINS BADE ROMANCE AND CADE FRIENDSHIP *No! by freezy queen CONTAINS MENTIONS OF BADE ROMANCE AND BAT FRIENDSHIP Romance *Something's Got A Hold by theunholysexbomb CONTAINS BADE, BAT AND CADE ROMANCE *lies scattered at her feet by seemslikeaporno CONTAINS BAT, BADE AND CADE ROMANCE Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing